Jackson Hyde
by AmaraNight
Summary: "Jackie, Holt's awake when you're not, so how do you sleep?" Fluff and angst with a dash of brotherly love between Heath and our favorite Hydebrid. AU-ish


**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High**

beep! beeP! beEP! bEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMACK

A limb appears and hits the blaring time-keeper. Movement and rustling are heard as the bed shifts along with the yellow figure, finding a new comfortable position.

Finally, bright red hair peaks out from under the covers that were previously a safe haven, but now interrupted by the insisting alarm.

Heath Burns opens his eyes to a familiar, yet unexpected room that he only recognizes through his half-awake confusion. The deep, apple red walls shown by the light peaking through the charcoal curtains, are not the walls Heath expected to wake up to.

This moment of confusion is cleared when the boy glances over to his left and recognizes the silver covers of his cousin's bed.

He was at the Jekyll's house. He lived there now.

With this sudden realization, the red eyed teenager allows only a brief moment of grief for his now absent and distant parents, before glancing to his once pestering alarm clock.

6:32.

The second alarm for the Jekyll-Hyde across from him will be going-off soon.

For the time being, Heath allows himself to wonder when his cousin finally fell asleep, the night before. Knowing him, it's likely he stayed up finishing the report in their group project for Mad Science... and will probably use it as an excuse to why he "couldn't sleep".

Sleep has always been difficult for the young hydebrid. When Heath asked about it, Holt mentioned that the rest of their family didn't have many problems, likely due to the lack of combined hyde-elemental heritage. Jackson, the more scientific side of the pair, broke it down and said something about him and Holt having separate consciousness, therefore different hormones and chemicals released when each were "awake". The rest of their family's Hydes apparently didn't have duel consciousness, only rage, adrenaline, and testosterone.

Separate consciousness' can be nice, Heath observed from the pair. Holt has his own life and Jackson doesn't need to worry about his Hyde as much as the rest of his family does. However, due to the duel lives within a single body, their sleep schedule was complicated and practically non-existent.

 _"Jackie, Holt's awake when you're not, so how do you sleep?" Heath asks the cousin sitting across from him._

 _The dark haired boy was hesitant for a while before taking a deap breath. "We usually just keep going until our body can't function anymore." The boy doesn't meet the bright haired boy's eyes. "Usually about once every week or week and a half"._

 _When the Jekyll didn't recieve a response he looked back up at his cousin. Heath was staring jaw-slacked at him."That's not healthy right? Even I can't do that, and I'm not a normie!"_

 _"Well, I'm not really a normie, I don't think. But yes, in order to live in good condition, generally the human species should get around 7-10 hours of sleep a night" Jackson rattled off, hinting at his genius._

 _"Then why don't you!" Heath demanded. Why would a member of his family do this to themselves. "I just don't like to sleep" Jackson replied, again avoiding the other's eyes._

 _"Why, Jackson?"_

 _"I just don't like to sleep"_

 _"Seriously, why would you do this to yourself? You know I'm here for you. If you want, we can go to your parents an-"_

 _"IT HURTS, HEATH!"_

beep! beeP! beEP!

SMACK

This time, Heath was able to stop the screeching before it grew as loud as before.

6:45. Time to get them up.

The full-blooded elemental slowly sits up, stretching his once still limbs. He could feel his always present fire crawling under his skin, ready for the day to come.

Making his way over to the other's bed, he could now see the pile of auburn hair, now present in the hydebrid's state of unconsciousness. The blue skin made itself visible as Heath climbed on the bed and sat by his cousin's side.

 _"Since we are completely separate personalities, our body responds as we are separate people-"_

 _"Then why-"_

 _"Wait, just let me explain first, Heath" Jackson gave a short, absent laugh. "In order to make a physical transformation, our body needs to pump out the chemicals and hormones that correspond with who is supposed to be out. So when I hear a song with a 4/4 time signature over 90 decibels, Holt's chemicals get triggered and adrenaline rushes the change. It makes us a little sore, but it doesn't last long."_

 _"That's nice to know, but Cuz', what does this have to do with sleep?" Jackson hesitates and his attention shifts to someplace else, but still answers the redhead._

 _"When we switch out and the other person takes control, that's our mind's time to rejuvenate. That's why we can go so long without actual sleep. But, when our body falls asleep, both of us are letting off the controls, so to say." His voice grows more solemn. "Our body goes into a sort-of inbetween until one of us is conscious again"._

 _"...And the pain?" Heath asks slowly, refering to what was said earlier, but unsure if he really wants to know._

 _"It's caused from our body trying to redistribute the parts and chemicals of the consciousness that's in control, without the help of adrenaline and everything else that comes with a natural trigger."_

 _"But doesn't adrenaline speed the change?" Heath questions. "So are you just sitting in pain, until it's over"_

 _All Jackson can do is force a comforting smile and nod._

"Jackson, time to get up" Heath shakes his shoulder lightly. He still can't shake how odd it is to see either half looking like this. Their dark auburn hair, a mix of Jackson's black and Holt's deep red, barely reaches the top of their lightly shaded, blue ears.

"Come on, Jackie" Heath trys to wake him again. This time with success, a small, tired groan is heard from the waking boy.

The form shifts slightly before a strong, noticeable flinch is present in their features. Their eyes open slightly, but enough that Heath can see the deep purple that they have taken on.

"Don't move, you know the drill" Heath speaks, sounding as though he were talking to a child. It seemed to have worked, as the shifting stopped and only deep, uneven breaths were heard from him.

 _"You'll wake me up, right?" Jackson asked. the first night the hydebrid agreed to start sleeping regularly._

 _"Of course."_

When Jackson's eyes appeared to close again, Heath shook him again, "Jackson, eyes open. Come on". In response, a groan was heard, again. This time, unlike the last, when the boy opened his eyes, they seemed more focused and able to see Heath.

"H'th?"

"Yeah, I'm here Cuz'"

"H'rtz"

"I know, everything is just getting put back together"

"S'ay"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay right here until you feel better" Heath responds, pushing the blankets back. He lays down with his back against the headboard, where Jackson could still see him.

"Mmmg" Jackson groaned, uncomfortable and noticing the familiar burning sensation across his skin. Heath bites his lip, not for the first time, helpless to his cousin.

"Hey Jackie, did I tell you about yesterday's prank in biteology?" The redhead proposes, hoping to distract him.

"What?" Jackson encourages, slowly making eye contact with Heath, who notes the improvement in speech, though some sluggishness is still present.

"Well, me and the boos were sitting in our spots and..." Heath continues to speak, occasionally noting the time and Jackson's lucidity.

A few minutes into Heath's story, Jackson puts his hands under himself and sits up, planting himself next to Heath, leaning on the headboard. Heath finished his story with the occasional glare for his stupidity, or chuckle from the, now, brunet.

Sitting in silence, Heath looks over at his brother-figure and asks "You ready to start the day?" Jackson sighs before nodding. "Help me up?" He asks embarrassed, even after all the times Heath had been in this situation with him.

Heath smiles, "Of course, dude" and takes the hands offered to him, pulling him up. Jackson stumbles a little, Heath's grip tightening to steady him. Once the dark-haired boy is able to balance himself and move, they both move to get dressed for school.

Before heading downstairs, Jackson mumbles and smiles, "Thanks Heath".

Heath meets his eye and smiles back, "No problem, Bro".

Then they both walk down to breakfast, continuing on with their day.


End file.
